Talk:Happy Holidays Love, Barney!/@comment-165.155.200.83-20111129184415
Happy Holidays Love, Barney! Edit Happy Holidays Love, Barney! is a custom Barney home video for Season 3. It was released on October 14th, 1997. Contents show Plot:Edit It's Christmas Eve, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids spend the Christmas Eve together. Along the way, they sing Holiday songs. Happy Holidays Love, Barney! Added by Barneyallday VHS Cover for Happy Holidays Love, Barney! Executive Producers Sheryl Stamps Leach Dennis Deshazer Produced by Ben Vaughn Directed by Fred Holmes Written By Stephen White Release Date October 14, 1997 Runtime 59 Minutes CastEdit Barney Baby Bop BJ Min Shawn Chip Kathy Carlos Songs Edit Barney Theme Song I Love the Holidays Jingle Bells Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer My Dreidel Suzy Snowflake It's Snowing! A Holly Jolly Christmas Jingle Bell Rock The Twelve Days of Christmas Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow! Frosty the Snowman Winter Wonderland Habari Gani Over the River and Through the Woods Hey, Santa Claus Up on the House-top Deck the Halls Sleigh Ride It's Twinkle Time We Wish You a Merry Christmas I Love You End Credit MusicEdit Deck the Halls We Wish You a Merry Christmas Jingle Bells NotesEdit Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. B.J. has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. The Barney costume used in this episode was also used in "Sense-Sational Day". The musical arrangements used in this home video were also used in the CD release. The version of I Love You is the same from the CD release, with the vocals from the "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" album. This is the seventh time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen decorating the classroom for christmas. This is the seventh time which Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after Baby Bop and BJ say "Bye" to Barney and leave the classroom, Barney says to the viewer(s) "Did you know my favorite Christmas part? It was when we ride the sleigh. I hope you like my favorite part, because I love Christmas. And I wish you all a very Merry Christmas. And remember, I love you". Then, he waves and says "Bye". Then, it fades out to the end credits. When BJ and Baby Bop see Barney decorating the christmas tree and BJ says "Hi! Watch ya' doing?", the sound clip is taken from I Can Be A Firefighter, except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. {C Release Dates October 14, 1997 September 28, 1999 November 1, 2003 October 10, 2008 PreviewsEdit October 14, 1997 Opening Lyrick Studios FBI Warning Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos (1995-1999) Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996) Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 version) Closing End Credits Actimates Barney Preview (1997) Barney's Good Day Good Night Preview (1997) Joe Scruggs VHS Preview (1996) Barney's Adventure Bus Preview (1996) Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) September 28, 1999 Opening Lyrick Studios FBI Warning Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) The Wiggles: Wiggley Christmas Music Video (1999-2001) Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996) Walk Around the Block with Barney Preview (1999) Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos (1999-2001) Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 version) Closing End Credits Barney's Let's Play School Preview (1999) Barney's What a World We Share Preview (1999) Sing & Dance with Barney Preview (1999) Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1996) Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) November 1, 2003 Opening Lyrick Studios FBI Warning Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning Hit Entertainment Logo (2001) Barney Home Video Logo (1995 Version) The Wiggles: Wiggley Party Preview (2003) Bob Saves the Day Preview (2003) Barney's Songs From The Park Preview (2003) All-New Barney Fan Club Promo (2003) Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 version) Closing End Credits Hit Entertainment Logo (2001) October 10, 2008 Lionsgate Warning Hit Entertainment Logo (2007 Version) Lionsgate Logo (2005) Little Tikes Land Preview (2008) Thomas & Friends: The Great Discovery Preview (2008) Audio Play Closing End Credits Barney Home Video Logo (1995) Lionsgate Logo (2005 Version)